The objective of this proposed research is: 1) To measure acid phosphatase activity and alkaline phosphatase activity in the sera of prostatic cancer patients who are in the Chemotherapy Trials, National Prostatic Cancer Project. 2) To offer an uniformed laboratory results for inter-institutional comparison of serum acid phosphatase and alkaline phosphatase activities with patients' clinical information.